galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camelot (D8)
Camelot is a huge pentagon-shaped space station in the orbit of the planet Avalon in the Calmari System. Camelot service as Admiral Arthur Wallace's sercret base before and during the Second Cylon War. Backstory Camelot is the brain child of Supreme Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker and Colonel Arthur Wallace, during Arthur time as the executive officer of the Battlestar Athena. Discovered Arthur has taken a Raptor out by himself to meet a ship under the command of the new leader of the Erebea, Cinta Melati. A malfunction in the Raptor's FTL computer causes Arthur's raptor to miss-jump. After the jump was complete, Arthur discovers he has jumped into the Calamari System, a larger star system several systems over from the Charon System. At the time of Arthur's miss-jump, the Calamari System was an unexplored area thought to be empty space. However, what Arthur learns was that the Calamari Nebula emits a type of radiation that makes it appear that there is nothing on DRADIS. After exploring the Calamari System, Arthur discovered ten planets, include the planet he would name Avalon After return to the Athena, which took him eight days, Arthur reported that his raptor had miss-jumped to the Calamari System that was simply empty space. A week later, Arthur met with Stryker and told him what really happened. However, Arthur left out one center point that he knew was causing Stryker to deck him. The two men started to gather funds to buy civilian ships that would be needed to build what would become Camelot. Stryker wanted to construct Camelot in sections and move it into position over Avalon. Arthur convinced him that it would be safe to build Camelot over Avalon and just gather the resource from nearby systems. That way it would save on cost and labor. Stryker blackmails the corporations to provide civilian ships that were needed in the construction at either little or no cost. Then Stryker hires the Eastern Alliance to take the ships to the Endor System and leave them at predetermined locations. If the corporations reveal what they were doing, Stryker would reveal information he has on them, which would cause them to be investigated by the Colonial Government or worse. Camelot was originally intended to be a secret base in case the Cylon ever attacked again. Stryker had realized that the base he built in the Sertis–Beta System, Amasen, was not enough to fight a full-scale war against the Cylons. Design Overview Camelot is a huge space station with three rings, each rings is pentagon-shaped. Camelot is in the orbit of the planet Avalon. Camelot also has fifteen shipyards for primary warships; sixty shipyards for secondary, escort, supply and support ships; and sixty dry docks. Each dry dock can repair two ships at the same time. It also includes three research facilities, one can be used for medical purposes if the need arises; a food production center with three hundred and ninety hydroponics domes; an air, water, and recycling center with two hundred and fifty tanks fill with atmospheric gases; and fifteen tylium refinery facilities, with one hundred and eighty tylium storage tanks for processed tylium and one hundred and twenty storage tanks for raw tylium. Camelot also has living areas, and a military section for command and control. Also available are areas for Vipers, Raptors, Shuttles and other small craft to land. Camelot is covered in experimental reactive Chobham armor. It holds weapons ranging from heavy ship-killer cannons to anti-fighter rail guns and a vast array of missile tubes. ''Note'' ''Images are created by CanisD. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Stub-Working on it